callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
F2000
The FN Herstal F2000 is a Bullpup assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The F2000 is a modular weapon system, designed to have interchangeable parts to fit a variety of combat missions; its principle component is a compact-caliber configured in a layout. The F2000 is a gas operated, fully-automatic and ambidextrous bullpup rifle. Both the safety system and trigger mechanism were adopted from the P90 submachine gun. An optional sight built specifically for the F2000 may be used, which includes a laser-guided internal computer for use with its companion grenade launcher, the EGLM. The computer determines the necessary angle needed for firing a grenade at a certain range, dispensing of traditional leaf sights used on grenade launchers. In-game The F2000 was seen used by a Militiaman in Takedown, pickups from downed police in No Russian with a Red Dot Sight and Scope, and is a pickup in Estate Takedown and The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday. It is unlocked at Level 60 in Modern Warfare 2's multiplayer mode. The EGLM grenade launcher computer system will not be usable, although the regular leaf-sighted grenade launcher will. It also appears to have two different Red Dot Sights. One version of the weapon, the F2000 Scoped (known in multiplayer as the F2000 Red Dot Sight), uses the standard scope for the F2000. The second, the F2000 Red Dot Sight (not in multiplayer), uses the Red Dot Sight seen on most of the other weapons. The version seen in game seems to be based on the F2000 Tactical, with MIL-STD Picatinny Rails on the top replacing the EGLM. In campaign mode, the F2000 has mediocre accuracy and little recoil. In multiplayer however, its vertical recoil can be hard to control at mid or long range. Using short bursts of 2-4 rounds each mitigates this somewhat and with Stopping Power is usually enough to take down an enemy. It is one of the more unused weapons due to its high unlock level. Despite the recoil, a player can keep almost on target at medium-close range, even on full auto. The F2000 has the highest total rate of fire out of all the assault rifles (The FAMAS fires faster per burst but slower overall when time between bursts is factored in). It has the second highest damage output per second out of all the assault rifles, due to its very high rate of fire. The F2000 has two redeeming factors. The recoil makes it incredibly easy to gain headshots in the core gamemodes and its high rate of fire makes it far superior to the M4A1 and ACR in Hardcore gamemodes. Weapon attachments *Grenade Launcher (Marksman I - 10 kills) *Shotgun (20 kills with the Grenade Launcher) *Red Dot Sight (Marksman II - 25 kills) *EOTech Holographic Weapon Sight (60 kills while aiming down the Red Dot Sight) *Silencer (Marksman III - 75 kills) *Heartbeat Sensor (15 kills with the silencer attached) *ACOG Scope (Marksman IV - 150 kills) *Thermal Scope (20 kills while aiming down ACOG) *FMJ (Full Metal Jacket) (Marksman V - 300 kills) *Extended Mags (40 kills with Bullet Penetration while using FMJ) Gallery File:MW2TR6.jpg|A member of the Brazilian Militia firing his F2000 File:F2000 6.png|The F2000 File:F2000FP.jpg|F2000 with Red Dot Sight File:F2000RE.jpg|F2000 reload File:F2000_RD_ADS.jpg|F2000 Red Dot Sight Trivia * The Red Dot Sight is considered to not be a great help in multiplayer, as it is obstructs view. *The Veteran II Challenge for the F2000 is different from every other Veteran II, due to not only the gun name changing but adding the manufacturer's name to the emblem (instead of just F2000 it is FN 2000). *In real life, to reload the F2000, you must cycle the bolt. In the game, there is a bolt lock mechanism (which does not exist on the real F2000) that the player slaps during an empty reload. *With the Silencer, the recoil becomes uncontrollable for long range shooting, relegating its use to close quarters combat. *The F2000 mounts its own grenade launcher module, the GL1 EGLM in real life. It does not mount the M203, instead using the proprietary GL1 grenade launcher module developed especially for the F2000. *In real life, while firing the weapon all the cases are ejected forward at the right side of the muzzle. In the game, they are ejected to the right, though still at the muzzle of the gun. *The FN company used the P90 as a base for the F2000. *The F2000 is one of the most unliked and unused weapons in multiplayer do to its high ammo consumption, low damage and large amount of recoil, and it is also believed by many players that it isn't worth the level required to unlock it. (Level 60) *When the enemy team in multiplayer activates a EMP, The F2000's Red Dot Sight will still work. Category:Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Belgian Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Bullpup-Configurated Category:Multiplayer